For the Sake of Love
by haleyscott23
Summary: Brittany and Raul go through the world of marriage and kids.


Brittany stood face to face with the man she was about to marry wondering why that sudden moment didn't feel right, it wasn't the feeling she was suppose to be having on her wedding day at that moment. Bobby waited for her answer as before he had promised to love her forever. Trying to find the words to explain why it was taking her so long made the crowd restless at then the doors busted open in the crowd. Raul came rushing through like an angry person looking as if he had been running through the traffic in General City.  
  
"Brittany" Raul yelled out as some guards held him back  
  
"Oh, God. Not this kid" Bobby said  
  
"I love you, I always have. I know that at times my pride gets in the way but the one thing my pride has never let me do is give up on us" Raul said "But please, Brit. Don't marry Bobby" he pleaded nearly crying  
  
"That's a lot to ask" Brittany said as she can feel the pain he was going through  
  
"I know it is. But...I want you to marry me, I can make you happier than Bobby ever will. We were high school sweethearts and I love you like the first time I ever did" Raul said as Bobby intervened  
  
"Someone get this kid out of here before I get rid of him personally" Bobby said  
  
"Let the guy talk. I mean you've brain washed Brit with all sorts of ideas so let him get his say in" JT stepped in  
  
"I want you to be my wife, til death do us part forever and ever" Raul said  
  
"Get out of the way" Bobby said trying to get a wack at Raul  
  
"I do" Brittany said  
  
"To who" Anita asked  
  
"I do marry you Raul Guiterrez" Brittany said as Bobby looked at her stunned  
  
"You do" Raul asked as it became harder for him to breathe  
  
"Yes" Brittany said as Raul hugged onto her for dear life  
  
"Brittany" Bobby asked "What about us" he asked  
  
"He's my high school sweetheart, he's the first guy I ever loved" Brittany said  
  
"Spare me the details" Bobby said before ripping off his flower  
  
"I'm sorry" Brittany said  
  
"Not half as sorry as I am" Bobby said before he walked out of the church  
  
"So are we gonna see a wedding or not" Lauren called out from the crowd  
  
"So what about it babe" Raul asked  
  
"You're a mess, Raul" Brittany laughed before she kissed him passionantly  
  
"I think that's an I do" JT told Mac who was excited by this reunion  
  
Later on that evening Raul and Brittany resided at where Brittany and Bobby would have been staying that night at one of the classiest hotels in the city. Raul carried his wife in like tradition in the whole wedding night process.  
  
"So Mrs.Guiterrez what do you think" Raul asked putting his wife down  
  
"I think its beautiful. We'll have to send Bobby a thank you card" Brittany joked  
  
"Maybe later, huh. I love you, you know that right" Raul said  
  
"I know you do. I love you, did you know that" Brittany said as she put her arms around his neck  
  
"Well we both love each other so what next" Raul said playfully  
  
"I think we use put into use the bed that we have" Brittany hinted  
  
"Oh, you think so. Well I guess you get to have your way with me tonight" Raul said  
  
"I do intend to do that" Brittany smiled  
  
"So lets get started" Raul said before he kissed her  
  
"Grab it" Brittany said breaking the kiss  
  
"I all ready know where it is" Raul laughed  
  
"I call dibs on Grand Theft Auto 3" Brittany said as she took off for the Playstation 2  
  
"Oh, I thought we were going to try Madden" Raul pleaded as she joined her  
  
"Get use to it" Brittany laughed as Raul kissed her cheek  
  
Chapter Two – "The Newlyweds"  
  
Raul woke up to a bright sunny morning looking over to find out that his wife was lying next to him when he awoke. He jumped from the bed falling over his shoe as he fell Brittany came out of the restroom and saw this hilarious sight.  
  
"I take it we can't walk good anymore" Brittany laughed  
  
"I was looking for you" Raul said  
  
"Well I don't think I would be on the floor" Brittany said  
  
"I know that. Where did you run off to" Raul asked getting off the floor  
  
"I went to take a shower" Brittany said  
  
"That might be a dead give away" Raul said looking at the towel  
  
"Why do you think I'm gonna run away or something" Brittany asked  
  
"No, its just that. Yeah, I don't wanna take a chance of losing you" Raul said  
  
"Your not, all right. I love you and only you" Brittany said  
  
"I know but...why am I doing this" Raul laughed  
  
"I don't know" Brittany said  
  
"You're my wife" Raul said  
  
"Trust that I am with you and only you" Brittany said  
  
"Yeah, I know" Raul said 


End file.
